The Demigods' Legacies
by Kawaiibunnyhops
Summary: This is Heroes of Olympus after all of the heroes beat Gaea! They have happy lives and this is from the point of view of their kids that I made up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fellow readers! *waves* This is my first Heroes of Olympus story! So, Eliza and Conner are Leo and Calypso's kid (in The House of Hades), Lani (Lay-knee), Ryan, and Paige are Jason and Piper's kid, Annabella, Matthew, and Kai (Ky) are Annabeth and Percy's, and finally Sophie is Hazel and Frank's. Oh, Sophie has an older brother named Hunter. Read, Rate and Review! **

* * *

**Eliza's POV**

"I told your mom that I would come back for her and that we would create Leo and Calypso's Garage together and I could tell she didn't believe me. But I kept my promise." My dad, Leo Valdez, told me. My mother, Calypso Valdez, smiled down at me, ruffling my unruly curly red hair. Dad tapped his watch.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Mom asked. I studied Dad's face, then turned to look over Mom's.

"They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" He exclaimed. My brother, Conner, suddenly rushed in.

"Dad, they Jackson's are here!" He declared. I knew what that meant: Annabella, Matthew, and Kai were here with their parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson. There was a slight knock on the door. I quickly escaped the room, going into the hallway and peeking out into the main room. Conner jumped up from his chair and jolted over to the door. Mom and Dad turned to face the entry and watched as Conner pulled open the entrance. Matthew and Kai burst into the room, tackling my brother and started talking with each other. Annabella walked in calmly after her mother and father.

"Guys, seriously!" Percy exclaimed to his two sons.

"Conner!" Mom cried out. I facepalmed in the shadows.

"Hey, Leo, I thought you said you had two kids." Annabeth commented, examining her fingernails, a smile grazing over her face at Dad's panic.

"Calypso, we lost Eliza!" Mom raised an eyebrow, looked over to my hiding spot, then looked back at Dad. Dad lowered his head in shame and walked over to me.

"Come on, Eliza." He took my elbow and dragged me out of hiding. Matt and Kai's jaws dropped. Annabella closed them saying, "Do you want to catch flies?" They both gulped. Annabella rolled her sea green eyes, ruffling Matt's black hair and Kai's blonde hair. Annabella was the oldest, about thirteen. I heard another knock on the door. Taking in a deep breathe, I turned to escape but Mom caught me and put me in her lap.

"Come in!" She called cheerfully. Jason, Piper, Lani, Ryan, and Paige Grace all piled into our main room.

"Leo!" Piper smiled and ran over to Dad, hugging him.

"How have you guys been?" Jason asked.

"Oh, fine, fine." Mom answered. "And you?"

"We been busy with Ryan's sword fighting lessons, Paige having to go to the library every single weekend, and Lani always asking all of these question for no apparent reason!" Piper exclaimed. Lani was running around the room, touching everything and Mrs. Grace sighed.

"Don't break anything!" Mr. Grace called to her. Ryan's brown hair was getting into his blue eyes while he studied Matthew, Kai, and Conner. Paige's multi-colored eyes gazed around the room. She sat down at the closest table, pulled out a book about... was that about Tartarus?... and started reading. I squirmed around in Mother's lap and she let go. This was my chance. I bolted towards the door, almost tripping over the wrestling boys, about to make it out of the room when I almost ran into Lani.

"Eliza!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a tight squeeze she called a "hug". It almost felt suffocating.

_Knock-knock. _The door seemed to almost fall off of the hinges. Matt opened the door.

"Hi!" He side-stepped to reveal the Zhang family: Frank, Hazel, and Sophie.

"Can we come in?" Hazel asked, leaning in to see if Leo was there.

"Sure!" Dad said, leading them in. I smiled at Sophie and she shyly smiled back at me.

"Hi." She almost whispered, her curly black hair falling into her golden eyes, as she looked at the ground.

"She's cute!" Dad stated, ruffling her hair like he did to mine. I glared at him. Dad put up his hands in defense and backed away. I crossed my arms.

"Calypso, your daughter is scaring me." Dad sat down next to Mom.

"So," Percy said. "When are we going to start this picnic?"

"Um... don't mean to interrupt, but Frank and I brought some desserts." Mrs. Zhang said. Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Eliza, do you want to show the girls around? Conner, show the boys around. And Lani, could you help Eliza?" Mother said. Conner, Lani, and I nodded. Conner and company dashed off to start their tour.

"Ready, Eliza?" Lani asked. I nodded and started off towards the halls. Sophie, Annabella, Lani, and Paige jogged after me.

"Come back for the picnic!" The parents shouted after us.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Annabella asked after about fifteen minutes of silence as we rounded a corner.

"Lani, aren't we staying for about a week?" Paige asked.

"I think so." Lani answered.

"My family is too." Sophie murmured. We all stopped and turned towards her. She shrugged and looked down the hall. I felt sorry for her, but I didn't quite know why. I started up again and stopped within five minutes.

"This is one of the..." She stopped to count up. "About twenty, maybe, guest rooms?" I nodded slightly, still trying to do the math.

"Probably more. Let's keep moving." Lani said. Annabella looked passed me and Lani.

"Are all of the rooms in this hall guest rooms?" She asked. I nodded. There were about six rooms on each side. Lani snapped her fingers.

"Yeah! And the next hall is full of them, too! That makes 24 guest room." Lani nodded, obviously proud of herself. I heard Paige giggle at her sister. We went through the next few rooms, Lani being the tour guide, telling them all about my art room, Dad's workshop, Mom's studio, and Conner's game room. I noticed Sophie's face get a pink tint at the mention of my brother. The thought of them made me smile.

"Excuse me?" A shy voice came from the back. We all turned around to see Sophie hugging a guy. He had straight cinnamon hair like Hazel and dark eyes like Frank.

"If I'm correct, this is Sophie's... older?... brother." Annabella stated. Sophie nodded.

"This is Hunter." She had a small smile on her face, yet we could tell she was happy.

"Yeah. Come on, time for the picnic." We all followed Hunter out and went outside to start the picnic.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is going to count as Percy Jackson and the Olympians just because I couldn't find Heroes of Olympus. Thanks for reading and please Read, Rate, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you liked the first chapter and already have some ships picked out. Review and or PM me what they are! Read, Rate, and Review! Oh, wait, before you read, in your reviews, tell me what point of view you want to hear form next and please check out some of my other stories! A quick shout-out to Drake Son of Hephaestus, thanks for giving me a POV suggestion! This story already has two reviews! Thanks! **

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

Hunter opened the door, and sunshine hit all of us square in the face. Lani and Paige ran out of the door and started doing summer salts...downhill...to the lake, were all of our parents and brothers were. First I saw the Jackson's, then the Grace's, then the Valdez's, and finally my family, all on a red and white checkered blanket. Annabella jolted in front of us, hiding in the shadows, and beating all of the girls and Hunter to the picnic. Next to get to the picnic was Lani and her little sister, Paige. While we were walking, a butterfly landed on my nose. I tried to hold back the sneeze and failed. The butterfly flew off and I chased after it, giggling.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Conner got up went over to Eliza. My face felt warm. I watched as Conner heaved Eliza up and brought her to the picnic like a sack of potatoes. Hunter tensed on the hills and so did Eliza. I got up and darted towards him. Once I reached him, I firmly attached myself to his leg and peered out from behind. I let one leg go from his leg and shielded my eyes to see what had made Hunter tense up. What I saw surprised me. I saw two half-humans, half-goats and a wind spirit. I stumbled around and turned to run down the hill, tripping and slipping down. Once I reached the people, I slumped down, hands on my knees.

"What is it?" Mom asked, coming in front of me and lifting my face to look at her's.

"G-goats a-and a wind spirit!" Mom and Dad broke out in grins.

"What is it?" Kai asked in panic.

"Coach Hedge," Piper tackled her husband, Jason Grace, laughing. "He's here!" She exclaimed.

"And he brought Mellie?" Piper nodded. Hunter came down the hill.

"Should I let them come?" He asked, looking around. All of the grown-ups nodded.

"I'll come with you!" I squeaked. Hunter picked me up and carried me up the hill.

"HEY, YOU THERE!" A goat with a baseball cap, a whistle, and a bat called out. We both turned to him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO LIVES HERE?" He asked. Hunter walked up to him, setting me down in front of the goat.

"Now, now, Gleeson, don't be harsh." The wind spirit, apparently Mellie, said calmly.

"Yes, sir, we do know who lives here." Hunter stated, as calmly as Mellie. He didn't seem to be afraid of the angry goat.

"Who?" The goat, Gleeson, narrowed his eyes.

"The Valdez family." A look of shock glued itself on the goat's face.

"Did you say _family_?" He asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yes. Mr. Leo Valdez, his wife, Mrs. Calypso Valdez, and their children Conner and Eliza."

"Where are they?" The goat growled.

"Just down that hill." Hunter picked me back up and lead the Hedge family to the rest of the group. Mom had just come up the hill and told us to go on down. I could tell she could sense something. Something coming. I was right. About ten minutes later, Mom came down with Uncle Nico and Aunt Reyna.

**Kai's POV**

"Dad, who are these people?" I asked my dad.

"Coach Hedge and his wife. I think that they may have had a kid." Was his response. I scrunched up my nose.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"Well, you know when we were going to defeat Gaea?" I nodded. "Coach Hedge was there with us."

"Oh, the crazy goat man! Coach Hedge!" I smiled and nodded. I had heard a lot about the old goat.

"Who's the goth dude?" I asked. Dad's face got cherry tomato red.

"T-That's Nico." He responded. Then, he searched the woman standing next to Goth Guy.

"R-Reyna?" He asked. The woman turned to him.

"Ah, Percy Jackson." She smiled. Mrs. Zhang looked shocked.

"W-When did you two get married?!" She asked. Nico held up his hands.

"Sorry!" He said.

"Sorry!" She repeated. Reyna touched Nico's arm, whispering something in his ear. He seemed to relax.

"This isn't as bad as it looks." She said.

"What's worse?" Mr. Zhang asked, coming up behind his wife. Reyna shrugged.

"Um...maybe Rachel Dare and Octavian?" Her voice got a little bit higher. Mom and Dad's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Mom screeched. Reyna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah." She squeaked.

"Hey, guys, let's get our picnic on!" Mr. Valdez pumped a fist in the air, trying to lighten the mood. He failed. I felt a little bad for Eliza, having him as a father. Lani and Paige Grace had started their summer salting shenanigans again. Eliza got a book out of her laptop bag and started reading. I couldn't tell what is was about, however. She lie down in the shade, her hair surrounding her face. Still, she looked beautiful. I saw Matt glance at her and anger rose red-hot into my throat. I swallowed it down. As I looked around, I caught Sophie Zhang peeping over the top of her book to look over at Eliza older brother, Conner Valdez. I didn't know if I should tell him he had an admirer or just leave it. I decided on choice two.

"Okay everyone," Mom said after laying out all of the food. "Chow time!"

After the picnic, we all went back inside, doing our own things. The guys went to Conner's game room to talk about stuff like video games and stuff like that. I guessed the girls went to Eliza's room to talk about girly stuff like make-up but, knowing the girls, they were probably going to talk about fighting and stuff or just do their separate things.

"Guys?" I asked. All eyes were on me. "What do girls _do_?"

* * *

**Lani: *facepalm***

**Paige: Good going!**

**Alright, there's the chapter!**

**Kai: Seriously?!**

**Yes, seriously! Now shut up! So review and make all of my characters happy! Please don't kill me for liking Reyna and Nico. Please. And I only said Rachel and Octavian because I saw this cute little clippy thing. In your review, you can ask questions, give point of view suggestion, tell me what couples you like (hint: Sophie and Conner),-**

**Conner: What?!**

**Shut up! And anything else you want. Oh, and Cricket Valdez, your answer is they have a big house because Leo built it on a hill somewhere in New Rome, I think. Conner, do you live in New Rome?**

**Conner: We live near Camp Half-Blood.**

**Sophie: I live near Camp Jupiter.**

**Annabella: _My_ family lives in New Rome.**

**Alrightie! So please review! Thanks for reading! Continued to read to see what happens to my awesome characters!**

**Paige: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Special Interviews

**This is my chapter! Read, Rate, and Review! Check out my page thing! And PM me! THANK YOU HISTORY AND RICK RIORDAN! I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THIS, ONLY THE CHARACTERS! Well, character children.**

* * *

**Lani's POV**

"So, why in the Heavens do you want to know what girl's do?" I asked Kai.

"I don't know! I'm just curious, I guess." Kai claimed. I held up my hand and walked back over to Eliza's room.

"Hey, Liza?" I asked. "Can I use, I mean, can I borrow one of your history books?" I asked. Everyone in the room looked at me and Eliza raised her eyebrows but after some thought, she nodded.

"Thanks." I said. Going over to her bookshelf, I skimmed over the book titles. Eliza had her books like a library, in alphabetical order so I went directly to r. In the r section, I would find Rick Riordan, Camp Half-Blood's Senior Scribe. There were eleven books with that author. I pulled out the sixth one, The Demigod Diaries, out. I smiled at it. Our Senior Scribe was funny but I did wonder if Hermes really did give him the slow internet.

"Thank you!" I called and closed the door behind me again, walking next door. I actually don't know why I got this book. I'll tell you when I remember.

"I have a very important question." I announced. Kai looked up at me from his hands and raised an eyebrow. His eyes lay on the book in my hand. I placed the book in his lap and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who do you like?" Kai shrugged. I stomped my foot and let out a frustrated growl. He had to like somebody. That's just how life works! Apparently I had been staring because Kai cleared out his throat. I looked him up and down from his spiky black hair hair to his gray Converse.

"What?" He asked. I bit fingernail lightly.

"I'm looking at your boyfriend material." I looked up from his sneakers into his sea green eyes. I crossed my arms and pulled out a piece of folded paper and flipped it over, going and sitting next to him. I wrote the name of all of the girls.

"Hm...Annabella?" I asked and looked up from the paper at him slyly.

"My older sister? Seriously?!" He exclaimed. I nodded. Then I grinned again.

"Eliza?" Kai gave me a blank stare and shrugged.

"Eh, probably not me. At least you won't admit that to my face." I said, skimming down the list more. I made sure to mark Eliza's name as a maybe for Kai. Though it was hard to see Eliza's feelings, see who she liked and all.

"Hm...Paige is a bit too young, I think, for you." I perked up a bit at this last thought. "Sophie?" I asked. Kai slowly turned his head up from staring at his feet and stared at me like he was going to throttle me right there on the spot. He glared at me through slit eyes. I stood up but before I could start shouting, Kai burst up and clasped his hands over my mouth. After he let me go, I turned to his tomato face.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" I asked. This was true. Sophie is 13 and Kai is 15.

"It's only two years." He murmured.

"Eliza's just a year younger than you!" I shouted. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Read the book." I commanded and went to answer. Paige, my younger sister stood there.

"Come on." She said.

"Okay." I turned to look at Kai and smiled sarcastically at him. "Bye, Kai." I said, turning and following my sister back to the girl room.

"Do you like him?" Paige asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Wait. If Kai dated Eliza, he would be dating a real demigod. Eliza's mom, Mrs. Calypso Valdez, was technically a goddess, making Eliza and Conner demigods. Cool. My best friend is a true demigod. Thinking was literally dangerous. We had apparently gotten to the room and I almost ran into the door.

"Guys, we need to make a...something. Something special." I looked around at the girls. Eliza's eyebrow was arched and Annabella had her arms crossed.

"I found out some valuable information." I smirked. "From Kai." I looked over to see Annabella's reaction. She jolted up from the bed, about ready to yell. I could tell by the look on her face.

"How would you feel if I went to your brother and did a secret interview on him?!" She screamed.

"That's impossible. He has a terrible case of bipolarity." I said. Annabella raised her eyebrow.

"You know that word?" She said slyly.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"ANYWAYS, Sophie, can I talk to you?" I asked, turning to look at her. She didn't even look up. Putting her bookmark in, she put her book in Eliza's lap and followed me to the game room. The boys were there playing pool.

"Out. Now." I said. Conner looked up.

"But Lani!" He whined.

"Now." I glared. He frowned but got up and headed back towards his room. As Kai passed me, he glanced towards Sophie but quickly looked away. I knew what that meant. Once all the guys had cleared out, I turned to Sophie.

"Do you like, or have any interest, in Kai?" I asked immediately. She shrugged.

"WHAT?!" I burst. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "Sorry. This is just like talking to my brother, Ryan. Do you happen to like him?" Sophie shrugged again.

"Do you like anyone?" Sophie's face went from impeccably pale to cherry red starting from the middle of her nose.

"Who?"

"Are you with the FBI are something?" Sophie nonchalantly blew a strand of her onyx black hair out of her liquid gold eyes. Her face returned to its natural pearl color after a few minutes. Now I could tell why Kai liked her. She was there and yet so distant. Just a desire. Or so it seemed. Maybe once you got close to her, she wouldn't just be a desire. She would turn into a dream come true.

"Okay. I think that's all." Sophie looked up from her shoes. I never really noticed how beautiful and funny she was before.

"Let's go." I said. "Wait. Stay here. I'll be back." I left to go halfway down the hall to the boys room. Of course, the door was closed. And, of course, there was laughter. I knocked.

"Come...come on... come on in." Conner's voice came from inside, breaking off to cough after laughing too hard. I opened the door to find the boys sprawled all over except for Hunter and Kai, who were slumped on the wall all cool like. Though Hunter wasn't pretending.

"Hey...uh, Lani...I think...I think you broke Kai. What'cha do to 'im?" Conner asked, staggering over. Suddenly there was a voice from behind me.

"Are you guys drunk?" Sophie stood there, arms crossed. "Well?"

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you like it! WE LOVE YOU SOPHIE! *drapes over her, laughing***

**Sophie: Get off. Don't be a drunken too.**

***gets off* Just seeing if you were paying attention.**

**Sophie: Of course you were.**

**I WAS!**

**Sophie: Goodbye, wonderful fans. Please enjoy and review. This drunk needs someone to talk to (I'M NOT A DRUNK) so please share your thoughts, ideas, and opinions in a PM.**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunter's Birthday Chapter

**Me: HI! So, it's been a while since I updated this story but I was thinking "Hey, Hunter's birthday is coming up soon (February 10) so why not do a chapter?" So here it is and now you will be able to learn a little more about the mysterious Hunter!**

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

I was proud of my sister. Maybe she was finally coming out of her shell and making friends with the other demigod children. A small smile crept over my lips. While everyone else was mocking Kai, I wondered how long we were going to be staying here. We probably could stay for a while, for Mrs. Valdez was a great cook and the house probably had enough room for all of us. I left the room quietly and headed downstairs with the adults. I almost was one, being 18 and all. Sophie pulled me aside and I looked down at her small form, eyebrow raised.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I motioned downstairs and she crossed her arms. I looked up at the ceiling and then back down at her.

"You seem to have made friends." I rumbled.

"Tch." She said as I nudged her back towards the rest of the teens. I reached the bottom of the stairwell and leaned against the door frame, listening to the conversation.

"You guys still look adorable. And your kids have grown so much!" Mrs. Grace exclaimed, hugging Mrs. Valdez and ruffling Mr. Valdez's curly black hair like they were young again. That's when Mrs. Valdez caught me standing in the door way.

"Hunter!" She exclaimed, coming over to me. All the adults looked over at me, too. "How long have you been standing there?" I shrugged, feeling awkward with all these adults staring at me. They started talking again so I grabbed a couple of chocolate chip cookies and went back upstairs. I knocked on the door and Sophie answered, her face red. A small smile crept on my face and I handed her one of the cookies. Before I could smugly ask what happened, she closed the door. The boys were shouting loudly, which was not dettered by a door since it was wide open. I leaned on the doorway, eating the cookie until they noticed I was back.

"Hey, bro, you're back!" Conner said. I looked up at the ceiling then back at them.

"Man, you always looks so bored!" Kai exclaimed. Being around the boys made me realize just how stupid they were. But, would I rather hang out with idiots or adults sharing their memories of each other that I didn't understand? I would rather hear the things dumb boys talked about, since I didn't really have any friends or anything back home. They were just mocking Kai some more about...liking my sister, which I found weird, bieng her older brother and all. But still, did they not have anything better to discuss? I sighed but it was probably still better than hanging out with any of the girls or Sophie, who I saw all the time.

"Do you wanna actually come in or something?" Conner asked. I looked at him and could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. They looked at me, confused. I sighed.

"I assume you want something to eat by now. I can go get snacks. What do you want?" They all made some sort of order and I headed back downstairs, getting a heap of food.

"Are you going to eat all that?" My mother said, looking up at me.

"It's for the boys." I said. She smiled and let me go back upstairs. When I got back, the boys made lots of different cheers and started eating. I took one of the wings and dipped it into ranch, biting into it.

"Can we have some drinks, too?" Ryan asked as he stuffed his face with more food. The plate was already halfway empty. I nodded, though, going back downstairs. After pouring some ambrosia and nectar into different cups, I headed back upstairs, careful not to spill any on the wooden steps. Lani was coming downstairs for whatever reason.

"You could be a waiter!" She said, probably jokingly. I kept walking, though, and when I got back to the boys room again, the food was entirely gone. Now I understood why people called boys pigs all the time. They were laughing and joking together, not noticing me with the drinks. I set them down on the bedside table. The boys' lives must have been really boring since they were still discussing Kai's infatuation with Sophie.

"Why don't you talk about something other than _that_?" They all looked at me. I sighed. "You could discuss the going-ons since we've last seen each other." I said slowly. They nodded, then started talking about their friends and stuff back at their respective homes. There was a knock on the door with Sophie standing in the doorway. Kai's face got red as the boys started laughing. Sophie rolled her eyes and motioned me out into the hallway.

"I want to go home." She aid. I shrugged.

"Guess you should talk to Mom and Dad." She glared up at me and I gave her a half smile. Being with all of these people reminded me of when we were all young and would visit each other once a year. That was before Paige's time and when Sophie was much, much smaller and younger. But they were good memories, memories I would hate to lose. Sophie jabbed me with her fingernail.

"When are you bringing in our stuff?" She asked.

"When do you want it?" She was silent.

"I'll get it when Dad tells me to." She sighed and nodded, then headed back to the girls room. I faced the boys and seeing their stupidity, I silently headed to get Sophie's stuff from our chariot.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's the chapter, and I know, I KNOW, it's late but as long as you read it, no one cares. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day!**

**Lani: It's a little late for that, too.**

**Me: They get the point. So whatever. This can be a dual, Hunter's birthday and Valentine's Day chapter and NO ONE CARES that I'm late for both. Anyways, please read, rate, and review! Check out my profile and please help me out by answering my poll! Thanks and enjoy life!**


End file.
